In related art, a network operator may monitor a request of a user at an intermediate router when the user uses a device to access a website through a network, and return a direct response before a target server returns a response when certain conditions are satisfied, such that the user is directed to a web address having an interest related to the network operator. That is known as web address hijacking. The web address corresponding to the direct response (hereinafter referred to as the “directed web address”) may correspond to a phishing website, or may contain Trojans and pop-up advertisements, which affect user experience. If the user requests a partner web address of a browser, the directed web address may harm legitimate interest of the browser.